


Adoption and growing up as Peter Quill, Star Lord

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Daddy Yondu, Embarrassing Photos, Embarrassment, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Multi, Other, Overprotective, Overprotective Parents, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Parents, Peter call your parents, Peter is a Little Shit, Ravagers - Freeform, Sex Talk, Spanking, The Talk, Will add tags as I think of them, Yondu and Kraglin just love embarrassing their son, embarrassing parents, especially in front of his friends, father Yondu, implied spanking of an adult, promt fill, ravagers as family, star lord - Freeform, star prince, the sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this promt: can I get an AU where Kraglin and Yondu are in an established relationship and adopt peter as a son (because Kraglin REALLY wants a kid and neither of them can get pregnant) but are still ravagers who kill and steal on a daily basis</p><p>you can do whatever you want with this!! a 5+1 trope maybe? some ideas I suggest</p><p>+ the use of Yondu’s pouch (males of his species have this to carry young)<br/>+ homophobic ravagers + Yondu kicking predijuced ass<br/>+ Kraglin giving peter ~the talk~ and insisting that species/gender isn't important<br/>+ awkward guardians when Peter later introduces them as his 2 dads<br/>+ Kraglin/Yondu being lovey dovey unaware they're speaking into the intercom and PETER CAN HEAR THEM WHILE HE'S TRYING TO PULL OFF A HEIST</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Peter has just turned four when he is picked up outside the hospital where his mother died.**

**He is four when he realizes that there really is more to the universe then just the little house his mother and he had shared. More than the little town of people who always gave his mommy mean looks and made her cry.**

**He is also four when he realizes that Aliens are very real and some of them are scary but not all of them.**

 

The translator hurt when it pierced his skin but the nice man holding him just smiled and cooed at him talking in his funny language that Peter couldn’t understand but he knew he could trust him. He blinked up at the blue man with the red eye who smiled at him and he returned the smile slowly.

 

“God’s Yondu he is so cute.” The man holding him said cuddling Peter close to him.

 

“Told this would be the best place.” The blue man, Yondu said.  “No one will notice..”

 

“Who are you?” Peter finally asked softly. Well more like lisped out which only made Kraglin coo more.

 

“Well dovey we’re going to be taking care of you from now on.” Kraglin said.

 

“oh..” Peter said blinking as he looked up at Kraglin. “My mommy’s gone..” he said simply making Kraglin frown a moment and look at his mate.

 

“I told you I checked before I picked him up. She passed away a few hours ago.” Yondu told him making his mate look a little shocked. “Kid’s got no one..”

 

“Poor baby..don’t worry we’re going to take care of you from now on..you’re going to be our baby.” Kraglin said cuddling Peter even closer and nuzzling into his hair. “I need to go finish getting the nest ready..you want to hold him?”

 

“Give the boy here.” Yondu said taking Peter from Yondu. Peter whimpers a moment but his quickly soothed with Yondu nuzzling into his hair. The scent of leather, oil sweat and aftershave that the man produces is very comforting though.

 

Kraglin pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead before finally leaving the room. Yondu adjusted his hold on Peter and looked down at the boy.

 

“You’re so tiny boy..didn’t expect you to be..but that just makes this perfect for you and me.” Yondu chuckled as he opened his jacket and adjusted his hold to pull at the pouch on his chest. He had been stretching it since they had started talking about adopting a child. He wouldn’t use it now but he knew now that he had his son in his arms and saw how small he was he could. His thoughts were interrupted when Peter let out a loud yawn and buried his face closer to him

 

 “Best get you cleaned up.” He said carrying him out of the room.

 

Peter didn’t struggle but he did try to turn in the other’s arms to look around. He didn’t see anyone as they moved through the metal corridors before they entered a set of rooms. He saw an open door and saw Kraglin inside but he didn’t look up at them. Yondu pressed his palm to glowing panel and the door opened letting them into a bathroom.

 

He didn’t fight when Yondu set him down on the counter and started the water in the tub before turning to Peter and rubbing his thumb across the boy’s cheek making Peter giggle as the motion tickled before letting out a yawn. He couldn’t remember much of what happened afterwards just knew Yondu had gotten him cleaned and changed into one of Kraglin’s shirts that looked more like a big dress on him before he found his self-tucked into a pile of blankets and pillows on the bed being tucked between both men.

 

“Welcome home little man.” Kraglin said softly as he made sure Peter was tucked in good. Peter gave them a sleepy smile before closing his eyes.

 

**Peter is four years old when he is adopted from terra by his two new space pirate parents.**

**Peter is four years old, he is in space, and he is no longer alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning homophobic dick heads in this chapter

**Peter is still four the first time he meets a not nice alien.**

**Peter is also four the first time he sees his new daddy kill.**

The crew weren’t really all that excited to have a small child on the ship but they didn’t question their captain or the first mate. However there were some who did question (at least in private though it was getting worse) the relationship between the captain and first mate. The older crew didn’t care. They’d been with the two of them long enough to know both Yondu and Kraglin had earned their positions. That they would put what was best for the crew above each other and had proven it.

 

However the crew also knew both men would also do what they felt was best for their son. No one really questioned when the Captain and first mate returned from a solo mission with the small child clinging to tightly to Kraglin.

 

Peter didn’t wonder far from either of them when they were out of the cabin. If the boy got scared he’d run and cling to Kraglin or hide under Yondu’s coat. It wasn’t so bad at first but then Horus made a joke about eating him and Peter had squealed in panic at that causing half the crew cover their ears at the sound and the rest jump for their weapons as a now crying Peter was soon picked up by Yondu who glared at his second mate who was holding up his hands.

 

“Was just joking Captain.” Horus said still smirking

 

Yondu just growled and sat back in his chair with a still crying Peter holding tightly to him. He opened his coat a bit more and pulled on and out on the pouch on his chest before adjusting his hold on Peter to slide the boy inside. He needed both hands but he knew the boy wouldn’t want to be put down and Kraglin was down in the engine room.

 

He winced a moment as Peter shifted and adjusted his self before getting comfy and closing his eyes to fall asleep. It wasn’t the first time he’d carried the boy in there since they’d picked him up and it wouldn’t be the last. At least until Peter got bigger which it didn’t seem like he was.

 

However Horus was not going to be the meanest person that Peter ever encountered. No, that would come in the form of two ravagers named Lee and Lay, a pair of twins who looked human to Peter except for the gold and silver eyes the twins sported. The brothers didn’t like that their captain was soft for a small child who didn’t look to be more than a mouthful What they liked even less was that the Captain was having carnal relations with the first mate. Who in their opinion couldn’t be good for much with how he looked.

 

Homophobia was a foreign concept to Peter the first time the twins found him alone, which had been an accident. Kraglin had put him down for a nap but Peter wasn’t tired. So he had used a little trick he learned to get the door open and left the room. It hadn’t taken long for him to get lost.

 

“Well look what we have here brother.” Lee said making Peter jump and turn around.

 

“Looks like a lost little snack.” Lay said with a chuckle

 

“Not lost.” Peter protested as he tried to back away from the twins. “And not a snack! Daddy said so.”

 

“Looks like one to me.” Lay laughed harshly as he leaned down and pinched Peter’s arm hard making the boy yelp and his eyes water.

 

“Ah look at the baby..he’s going to cry..wonder if we could get him into a stew pot before the fags notice he’s missing.” Lay said with a dark smirk

 

“Go away.” Peter said trying to sound brave but his voice shook and he let out a whimper as both twins gave him a sharp smile.

 

“Don’t think we will little brat.” Lee laughed as he reached out and grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt and shook him hard making Peter cry out and start to sob. “What a little freak.”

 

“Of course. He’s being raised by a pair of them.” Lay said laughing before he reached out and smacked Peter hard enough to make his twin drop him and for Peter to cry out.

 

Peter tasted blood in his mouth something he hadn’t done since he had been taken from earth and last faced bullies. He cried out again as one of them kicked him and he curled up into a ball starting to sob loudly.

 

The sound of a loud whistle before one of the twins dropped Peter to the floor made him finally open his eyes before he cried out seeing Lee drop to the ground with a hole now in his head blood pouring out from where he just watched his Daddy’s arrow go through. Peter then felt his self being picked up and started to fight.

 

“Whoa boy enough.” Yondu said making Peter turn and look.

 

“Daddy!” he screamed holding tight to him.

 

“Easy boy, I’ve got you.” Yondu said before glaring at Lay who was still staring in shock at his twins dead corpse. “You two get him down to the brig. I’ll deal with him later.”  Yondu ordered the two crew men behind him who quickly subdued Lay who started screaming.

 

“You fucking faggot! You sick shit bastard! You killed him!”

 

“I believe we had a discussion about certain words around my son.” Yondu said giving the other a glare as the arrow hung in the air glowing an angry red. “I also remember a certain rule about touching him which you and that piece of garbage there seem to have forgotten. Space the body and keep Mr. Lay there in the brig. I do believe my mate will have a few choice things to say and do for hurting Peter.”

 

“Do we have to wait until after he’s done sir?” One of the men restricting Lay said.

 

“No rough him up and let the rest of the crew know. Anyone else have problems with who I share my fucking bed with can come to me. If I find out anyone else going after the boy or my mate..well an arrow through the skull will be the nicest fucking thing I do.”

 

“Yes sir.” The men said roughly dragging the still screaming Lay away.

 

“Petey..Peter look at me.” Yondu said looking down at the quivering boy. It took several minutes but finally Peter looked up. “They gave you a shiner kid, we best get you down to Medic.” He said before he carried Peter away from the corpse.

**Peter is four years old when he learns what homophobia is.**

**Peter is also four years old when he decides that no one will ever tell him that what his parents have is wrong. Cause how can anyone believe love is wrong?**


	3. The sex talk

**Peter is fourteen when he realizes that he’s more interested in looking at other people then he is learning.**

**Peter is fifteen when his momma, Kraglin, decides it’s time to sit his little baby down for the ‘Talk’**

To be honest Peter wasn’t really sure when he stopped caring so much about learning things and started looking at the female and some of the male crew members differently. Waking up from his first wet dream was embarrassing especially since Kraglin was still getting him up in the morning with him. He really didn’t want to explain the wet spot on the bed and for a brief moment thought about lying about a nightmare and wetting the bed. Then he thought twice about that one.

 

The last time it had happened Yondu had teased him mercilessly and Kraglin in retaliation for his mate’s lack of sensitivity had made Yondu not only clean the bed but sleep in Peter’s room for the next two weeks. It wouldn’t have been too bad but the whole crew somehow found out and Peter had to deal with teasing for weeks before Yondu (who had long made it clear that only he got to tease the boy about certain things put a stop to it).

 

He blushed when he pulled the blankets up trying to cover the spot earning a raised eyebrow look from Kraglin.

 

“It’s..I..”

 

“Just put it to be washed and we’ll talk about it later.” Kraglin said simply

 

Thankfully Peter is saved from the embarrassing conversation that night by a raid and he is long asleep by the time Yondu and Kraglin stumble into their room. Though he does have to put his headphones on when they wake him up. They do try to be quite but when they’ve had too much to drink being loud tends to happen but he also was at that age where he understood that his parents weren’t playing around in bed. They were..were..doing..having..okay stop that train of thought.

 

However he isn’t saved from a conversation when he’s caught on one of the ports they stop at kissing a green boy with one blue eye and four legs. He tries not to blush to much as the other boy scampers away while Yondu is just making a face Peter doesn’t recognize before he puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder and starts pushing him toward the tavern he knew his parents and the crew were at while he was looking around.

 

“Kraglin!” Yondu shouted as soon as he stepped inside causing the first mate to look up from his drink and conversation with one of the newest crew members. He saw Peter’s red face and hurried over thinking something was wrong. “Never guess what I just caught Petey doing.”

 

“You weren’t fighting again were you Peter?” Kraglin asked making Peter shake his head but not meeting his momma’s eyes.

 

“Nope..caught him kissing one of the locals.” Yondu said with a chuckle. “Our boy got his first kiss.”

 

“Aw baby.” Kraglin cooed making Peter turn a darker red. “Oh..that also means I need to..”

 

“Yeah I remembered you wanted to do it so brought him here so he couldn’t run off.” Yondu chuckled as Kraglin took Peter’s hand.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll just take him some place where we can talk.” Kraglin said leading Peter out of the tavern.

 

“Ma I swear we didn’t do anything wrong.” Peter insisted once they were alone and he had Peter sitting down next to him on a park bench.

 

“I know baby you’re young and curious but I need to just make sure you understand everything and I know how the crew is and you’re not as innocent as we like to think sometimes but we still need to have ‘the talk’.” Kraglin said making the flush that had started to fade from Peter’s face return.

 

“Ma really you don’t.”

 

“would you prefer your father?” Kraglin asked with a raised eye brow.

 

“No! No thanks we both know Dad would..no just no.” Peter said quickly making Kraglin snort.

 

“Good then we’re going to talk.”

 

Peter sighed and sat there trying not to look Kraglin in the face as he explained somethings and pulled out a data pad with some information on terrain biology.

 

“This will give you more information on your body and things that may or may not happen. It’s not much different from Xandrian.” Kraglin told Peter as he looked the pad’s info over. “But you do lack the instinct drive for mate and family..well some of your kind do.”

 

“Dose it..I mean..I vaguely recall when I was little and..” Peter said softly trailing off.

 

“Petey..Peter dove it doesn’t matter who or what you love, weather they are male, female, in-between or have no gender what so ever. So long as you and they both agree to what you are doing. We may be Ravagers but we do not force ourselves on others.” Kraglin said gently. “Now you can always ask questions..but we’ve been filling that pad for you for some time..I knew you’d need to know sooner or later…I was hoping later..my baby is..”

 

“ah ma don’t start that.” Peter said with a huff and a smile, which Kraglin returned.

**Peter is fifteen when he kisses a boy for the first time.**

**Peter is also fifteen when he hopes to have a great love like his parents someday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter is 17 the first time he gets in trouble with the law (and loses his virginity)**

**Peter is also 17 the first time he needs to be bailed out of jail for the first time**

To be honest Kraglin had hoped the boy would be smarter and not get his self arrested at all but apparently not. As if have to run from the last planet had been embarrassing enough for the boy. Then again how was he suppose to know the girl who was seducing him was the Gossamer duchess. She really didn’t look like any great beauty and didn’t dress like it either anyone would have mistaken her for a whore. Her father and fiancé shouldn’t have been all that surprised.

 

He pushed those thoughts from his head as he finally entered the local patrol station. It only had two small cells with two men occupying one and Peter in the other. Sporting a black, busted lip and clearly still sobering up despite having been there most of the night.

 

“Drunk and disorderly contact, really Peter?” Kraglin said when the guard unlocked the door and Peter slinked out head down. “You’re not even old enough to drink.” He added watching as Peter’s face turned a dark red while the two men in the other cell snickered.

 

“How much of a minor is the boy?” The guard asked after giving the two men a look.

 

“He’s fourteen.” Kraglin lied making the two men in the next cell look at each other in shock and clearly slowly starting to realize they were in deeper shit then they realized for not only buying a minor a drink but getting him into a brawl. “Thank you for calling us. We were starting to really worry.”

 

“You’re welcome, I’m only sorry we didn’t get ahold of you last night. Boy was so wasted he couldn’t even stand by the time we got there, let alone give us his information.” The guard said before turning to the two men and adding. “Well guess that adds more chargers to you to getting a minor drunk is one thing but you know the limitations for the minimum is 16 for the lightest sentence.”

 

“He fucking said he was old enough how is that our fault!?” one of them spoke up as Kraglin grabbed Peter by the ear. 

 

“Ow!” Peter shouted trying to tug away. “Come on Ma, let go.”

 

“Let go? Oh no young man you’re going to walk all the way back to the ship like this for making both me and your father worry. You were told last night to be back at the ship at ten.” Kraglin said dragging Peter out of the building by the ear much to the snickering guard’s amusement.

 

He knew he was making a scene dragging Peter through the town, mostly because Peter had gotten taller than him about six months ago but also because the boy was still trying to give him excuses and get him to let go.

 

He didn’t even let go once they were on the ship much to the rest of the ravagers amusement. Peter by now had shut up and was a dark red to match his coat as he was dragged all the way to his room.

 

“You are so grounded it’s not even funny.” Kraglin growled out.

 

“Where’s Dad?” Peter can’t help but ask rubbing his smarting ear.

 

“Finishing the job we came here for. I only let you off the ship because I thought you were mature enough not to do anything stupid. Thank you for proving me wrong.” Kraglin said crossing his arms and tapping his booted foot against the floor.

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Peter replied.

 

“It doesn’t matter Peter. You still went out and did something stupid and you know very well you’re not old enough to drink.”

 

“Come on! Kaylin is younger than me and she drinks!”

 

“Kaylin is part of the crew and not my child.” Kraglin pointed out.

 

“Hey!! I’m part of the crew.” Peter argued.

 

“Still my child.” Kraglin pointed out. “Now you are going to sit and not leave this room. I swear Peter if I come back and find you gone you are not going to like what I do.”

 

Peter just sighed and set down heavily glaring at the wall making Kraglin sigh and turn to leave the room. Peter waited until he heard the tell tell signs of his the main door opening and closing before he was up. He waited until he heard Kraglin’s footsteps fade down the hall before he left the room and headed for the mess. He was hungry and he needed to get something to eat. There really shouldn’t be anyone but the cook there and he knew he could get something out of the older alien.

 

He hadn’t expected to run right into his Father who looked less than pleased to see him.

 

“Um hi dad.” Peter said seeing the look.

 

He knew that look. It meant big trouble for whoever was on the other side of it. For most it was the look they got before they were tossed out the air lock or got an arrow between the eyes. For Peter..yeah backing away slowly and running for his room sounded like a brilliant idea. He took two steps back before a sharp whistle and the arrow coming out and hooking Peter by the back of the coat to drag him forward made him yelp.

 

“Boy you are in so much damn trouble.” Yondu growled out grabbing Peter by the shoulder and dragging him towards the bridge by passing the mess.

 

“I thought I told you to stay in your room.” Kraglin said the moment his saw Peter who gave a sheepish smile.

 

“Boy ya need to act like you god some damn sense but I’m starting to think I’m asking too much.” Yondu muttered as he directed the boy towards his chair. He sat down first and Peter thought for a moment he was going to let go of him but found his self pulled down as well into his father’s lap in way he hadn’t been since he was younger. “since we can’t trust you to stay put we will just have to keep you with us.”

 

Peter blushed darkly and turned his face away from the rest of the bridge crew who snickered.

 

“What’s wrong Petey?” Yondu teased making Peter scowl and blush darker.

 

“I’m not six  anymore Dad please don’t.” Peter said trying to squirm away.

 

“Would surprise me with the way you were acting.” Yondu said with a snort. “You’re staying right here.”

 

**Peter is also 17 years old when he finds out his parents don’t care how old he is. He’s always going to be their baby.**

**He also finds out at 17 his parents can be the most embarrassing people in the whole damn universe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter is 20 when he finally gets his own M-Ship, which he named the Milano**

**Peter is 24 when he leaves for the first time**

It was bound to happen. They knew he wanted independence, which was fine. All children have to grow up. It didn’t stop from Kraglin from moping for a week after the boy had left. Yondu refused to admit it but he was also missing the boy’s presence.

 

So he buries his self in work, finding jobs and putting them on as many raids as possible to distract his self and everyone else from the silence that use to be filled with Peter and his music. The crew wouldn’t want to admit to missing the boy either despite the fact the older members helped raise him. Kid’s a ravager he could take care of his self (they all prayed and hoped).

 

It’s almost six months before they really hear from Peter who returns looking both exhausted, beaten up and sheepish. His ship isn’t in much better shape. Yondu just pinches his nose and closes his eyes trying to stave off a headache when he hears about what happened while Kraglin just takes Peter’s hand and leads him towards the mess.

 

Cook takes one look at Peter orders him to sit down and tells Kraglin not to let him leave until he’s finished all three plates she puts in front of him. Which apparently wasn’t needed as Peter nearly inhaled all the food and ended up eating more when he asked for it. The rest of the crew are in states of relief and disbelieve seeing the boy again. Showing off he still has a lot to learn before he really leaves them.

 

Kraglin doesn’t mind since Peter lets his self be lead around after he’s finished eating. Though he is allowed to shower and dress alone Peter finds his self being tucked right into his parent’s bed after Kraglin takes care of the few cuts and scrapes that still want to bleed. He doesn’t even protest getting his hair stroked and Kraglin singing the same old lullaby until he falls asleep.   


**Peter is 26 when he finally leaves them for good making sure to call every few months and trying to visit at least when they are close enough to.**

**Peter is 27 by the time Kraglin and Yondu finally start to come to terms that their baby is all grown up**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter is 34 when he saves the universe and becomes a Guardian of the Galaxy.**

**Peter is 35 when he introduces Yondu and Kraglin to the guardians as his parents**

So stealing the orb wasn’t his brightest idea but in the end it turned out to be one of his better ones as it ended with them saving the galaxy. Though he was embarrassed at having both his parents treat him like an idiot child for stealing from them. Though he had to admit the last time he had stolen from them ended up with less positive ending and this time he wasn’t grounded or worrying about his Dad making sure his behind felt like it was on fire. That was one experience he never wanted to repeat. It was less embarrassing at 6 then it was at 21.

 

He honestly wasn’t willing to find out at 34 if it would be a repeat experience. Maybe it was cowardly not to talk to them but he honestly was sure they wouldn’t want to talk to him. So he didn’t think too hard on it (well tried not to)  as he and the rest of the guardians went out and kept saving the galaxy.

 

However he wasn’t expecting a year later to have to hit the emergency tracker on his watch that they gave him in case he needed them and couldn’t call. He just silently prayed they would answer as he hung from the chains that he’d be set up with by the Baboon. Really this should have been an easy mission and of course it didn’t turn out that way and they got captured. They’d strapped a gag across his mouth so he couldn’t tell the others who were also in varying states of restraint that help was on the way. Not that they’d believe him anyway.

 

“Boy you can’t stay out of trouble.” Yondu’s voice cut through his thoughts making him lift his head. He’d have smiled but again the gag prevented it as several other ravagers who had come with their captain helped the other Guardians as Yondu got Peter down. Peter dropped heavily with a grunt but gratefully leaned against the other. “Now aren’t you glad you listened to us and kept the damn tracker?”

 

Peter just glared and motioned to the gag wanting it off.

 

“Nah think I’ll leave it on. This is the quietest you’ve been since that time when you were little and sick with that flu and couldn’t speak.” Yondu said with a chuckle as he half dragged half carried Peter out of the dark cell and out into the dim sunlight and onto his M-ship. Their own ship had been wrecked so Peter wasn’t going to complain when Yondu muttered to one of the men about hauling the Milano back to the Elector.

 

None of the Guardians protested or fought too weak or still unconscious (in Rocket and Drax case). Peter allowed his self to be laid in the bunk that was Yondu’s private room and let the darkness swallow him.

 

When he woke again he found himself looking up at Kraglin’s worried face and the feeling of a familiar bed under him.

 

“You young man can be the biggest damn pain.” Kraglin said before pinching Peter’s cheek, hard.

 

“Ow! Ma that hurts.” Peter said rubbing his face.

 

“Good that’s for not calling and letting us know you were alive until you almost weren’t.” Kraglin said before Peter is hauled into a tight hug. “And this is because I still love you and don’t you ever fucking scare us like that again.”

 

“I..I mean..” Peter stutters before he’s hugging him back. “I wasn’t sure I could..or if you’d want to talk to me after.”

 

He finds the back of his head swatted hard and turns to glare at Yondu whose also sitting on the bed.

 

“Boy I can’t believe you’d be that stupid. This is your home.” Yondu snorted. “Even when you do stupid shit.”

 

“Especially when you do stupid shit.” Kraglin muttered making Peter sigh and Yondu snort. “Now you’re friends are still recovering..you’re going to sleep a bit longer.”

 

“I’m not..’yawn’..tired.” Peter tried to argue but the yawn that split his face made it obvious he was lying

“Of course not.” Kraglin said nudging Peter back on the bed until he was lying down and fighting off sleep but when Kraglin started humming Peter lost the battle and was fast asleep soon. After all he was home and he was safe.

 

“Seems sleeping beauty finally joins the land of the living.” Rocket says two days later when Peter comes down to mess after showering and changing into a clean set of clothes. Seemed the whole crew was getting along with the Ravagers well enough.

 

“Yeah whatever fur ball. You just wish you looked as good as me.” Peter replied as he set down next to Gamora who just pressed one leg against his under the table in a silent commutation that she was glad he was okay. Peter gave her a smile before a large bowl was put in front of him by Cook. “Lirmaina stew. Cook you’re the most amazing beautiful stunning..”

 

“Boy just close your yap and eat.” Cook replied rolling her eyes putting two of her six hands on her hips as she refilled the other guardian’s bowls and even poured something that looked like a strange mixture of dirt and fertilizer into a bowl for Groot who happily made a sound before eating it.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice as he started to eat his meal as the other guardians filled him in on what he had missed and complained about not being allowed to see him.

 

“Yeah…they can get a bit over protective sometimes.” Peter said simply tearing off a chunk of bread and eating it after dipping it into the stew.

 

“Well if you called or checked in they might be less.” Cook said from where she’d returned to her spot near the kitchen and resuming her work. “It’s not like they didn’t raise you and..”

 

“Okay okay enough of the quilt trip.” Peter muttered.

 

“Kid she’s barely even started.” One of the other crew members said with a snort.

 

“You ain’t’ had to deal with them.” Another pipped in.

 

“They can’t be that bad.” Peter argued around a mouthful.

 

“don’t talk with your mouth full.” Kraglin said dropping into a chair in front of Peter making him jump a bit and swallow. “Really I know you were taught manners.”

 

“Yeah but I also followed yours and Dad’s example.” Peter replied earning a look from Kraglin, which made him duck his head with a sheepish look.

 

“Boy you ain’t ever going to learn when it’s best to shut your mouth.” Yondu said as he strolled into the mess and took a seat at the head of the table, which put Kraglin on his right and Peter on his left.

 

“How is it that you helped up Ravager…you’ve been more than kind.” Drax finally asked.

 

“Boy called and of course we came.” Yondu said simply.

 

“that does not explain why. Last time you stated you wanted to kill the Star Lord.” Drax replied making Peter snort.

 

“Yeah Dad’s been telling me he’s going to kill me since I turned 16…he doesn’t mean it but he still says it.” Peter said.

 

“Dad?” Rocket and Gamora said while Drax just looked between Peter and Yondu.

 

“I see.” Drax said simply.

 

“Well I don’t.” Rocket growled.

 

“Boy you didn’t tell them?” Yondu asked with a smirk reaching over to ruffle Peter’s hair. Peter swatted at his hand rolling his eyes.

 

“Didn’t think you’d want me to tell. Ruins your image after all.” Peter replied

 

“Peter I think after twenty plus years if your father hasn’t ruined his image raising you I don’t know what would.” Kraglin replied with a snort earning a glare from his mate.

 

“Yeah like you’re any better. Boy’s over thirty and you still treat him like he’s a baby.”  Yondu replied.

 

“That’s because no matter how old he gets he still is.” Kraglin said making Peter groan.

 

“Come on you two..no mean flirting in front of my friends.” Peter muttered.

 

“Worried we’ll embarrass you Petey?” Yondu chuckled.

 

“Yes..no..maybe.” Peter replied earning looks from his crew. “Fine. Guy’s these two are my parents. You two know these are my friends. Everyone knows everyone now? Good next subject when can we leave?”

 

“Your ship is basically scrap. You are not fully recovered. Neither is your crew. You haven’t spoken to us in over a year and you think we’re just going to give you another ship and let you leave?” Yondu said firmly leveling Peter with a semi glare.

 

“yes?” Peter squeaked out.

 

“Yondu don’t harass the boy.” Kraglin said after several minutes of tense silence. “And Peter you’re not going anywhere for the time being. So deal with it.”

 

“But.” Peter started to argue only to be met with the same pair of parental glares he knew growing up and groaned letting his head hit the table for a moment. “Fine..but no embarrassing me.”

 

“And what gave you the idea we’d do that?” Kraglin asked way to innocent like for Peter’s taste.

 

Peter lifted his head up to reply when he saw a very familiar book sitting in front of Kraglin.

 

“Ma..momma no please not that.” Peter said trying to grab at it only for Yondu to snatch it first and lean back in his chair with a grin.

 

“What’s that?” Gamora asked with some interest seeing the way Peter’s face had paled then turned a bright red that almost matched his ravager coat.

 

“It’s one of Petey’s baby books.” Yondu said with a smile that made Peter want to curl up and die from embarrassment. “Each one contains every picture and vid we’ve taken of him since we first picked him up.”

 

With that said Yondu flipped the book open to a random page and let one of the holo pictures pop up, an image of a four year old Peter wearing Yondu’s clearly too big coat and sucking his thumb.

 

Rocket snorted while Gamora tried to hide her smile but failed.

 

“That is adorable. “ Drax said straight out with Groot chiming in with something that sounded like agreement.

 

“No more.” Peter tried to say.

 

“Boy I’m just getting started and this book is only the ones we’ve got of Petey before he was six.” Yondu said with a chuckle.

 

“think we’ll be on the ship long enough to see them all?” Rocket asked as Peter just tried to hide his face in his hands.

 

“I’m sure we can arrange something.” Kraglin said laughing when Peter let out a shriek of embarrassment that sounded like a muffled. ‘Ma! No’. “Now come on baby..it’s not like we’ve dug out the naked ones..yet.”

 

**Peter is also reminded at 35 how his parents can still be the most damn embarrassing people in the whole damn universe**

**But he is also 35 when he finally fully realizes no matter what, even when he costs them millions of units and makes them worry, they will always love him and he will always be there baby.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonus memory:**

**Peter was 21 the first time he was allowed to do his first solo job with his parents only on the coms and no back up.**

**He is also 21 when both Kraglin and** **Yondu are being lovey dovey unaware they're speaking into the intercom and PETER CAN HEAR THEM WHILE HE'S TRYING TO PULL OFF A HEIST**  

 

Peter was excited and very nervous. It was the first time he was going to be allowed to do his on job. No back up and no worries about his parents completely over shadowing him. He’s an adult. He can do this or he would be if he couldn’t hear his parents talking in his ear.

 

It was fine at first. He was getting directions. Telling him what to look out for and reminding him what he was looking for. The security this guy had was really pathetic and the guards weren’t even really guards. Mostly just hired thugs that clearly had more brawn then brain and clearly didn’t know what a shower was for.

 

He was crawling through the vents focusing on keeping quite when he heard over the com.

 

“Hmm baby you look so good like this..” Right before he heard his Ma let out a giggle.

 

“Yondu..you’re suppose to be focusing on Peter.”

 

Peter banged his head on the vent and managed to muffle a yelp.

 

“The boy is doing just fine. He can handle his self..it’s you and those lovely lips I’m more concerned with my beautiful bird.” Yondu replied with a purr before Peter heard the tell tell signs of his parents kissing and tried not to gag.

 

“You’re such a romantic.” Kraglin teased while Peter managed to get his self moving again and trying to focus on the job and not on them.

 

“only for you.” Yondu replied just as Peter finally reached the vent opening that lead into the vault and tried to focus on it as he heard his father making a few clicking noise he knew was Centaurian..he didn’t bother to try and translate it not wanting to know what was said that made his ma giggle.

 

He finally dropped down just as he heard Kraglin respond. “You sexy blue bastard.”

 

He had only made three steps when he heard..no he had to be wrong that couldn’t have been a moan. They wouldn’t.

 

They would he realized once he got the lock open on the guess and drop his tool when a loud moan sounded in his ear.

 

“oh gods.” He muttered nearly groaning out loud grabbing the necklace he made a break for the vent but stopped when he heard another loud and this time obscene moan and couldn’t stop himself from shouting. “Hey! Child in the room here.”

 

He realized that was a bad idea when the alarms started blaring and he cursed as he managed to get his self up to the vent just as he heard his dad’s voice.

 

“Boy what the fuck did you do?”

 

“Me? You two are the ones getting lovely dovey on the damn line!” Peter got out as he managed to get his self to the outside vent and dropping to the ground.

 

“We were not.” Kraglin said in a rushed tone that sounded like he was sort of breathless to peter who just yelped as he nearly was missed being shot. “Peter be careful!”

 

“I’m trying!” Peter said as he kicked a bunch of cans over behind him hoping to slow his pursuers down. “And you were so.”

 

“Boy I said we ain’t so we weren’t.” Yondu replied.

 

“Yeah and you just thought saying my beautiful bird and lovely lips on the line would be cute.” Peter said hotly before hearing something that sounded like someone’s palm meeting the back of someone’s else head. “Ma I love you but swat dad later help me now!”

 

“Take a left then up the stairs to the right. There is a place to hide.” Kraglin said quickly as he heard the sounds of the engine on the M-ship starting up. “There is a point on your map. Be there in the next ten minutes.”

 

“Yes sir.” Peter said with a sigh.

 

That evening back on the Elector he tried to play off the mission as they had bad info and not that he had gotten distracted. He did help his wounded pride when he learned that his father had basically been cock blocked for the next month.

 

Though it might have helped if the next job he helped, he didn’t do something really fucking stupid and nearly get his self killed..well killed would have been nicer..he was almost married to some four eyed slime creature before his folks showed up and saved him when he hadn’t returned for almost two weeks after he was suppose to. Though the embarrassment it caused them and the grounding that followed was nothing compared to the punishment his dad doled out for him being so stupid.

 

He couldn’t even lie to the rest of the crew why he couldn’t sit down well the next day after all what’s more embarrassing? Having to tell the crew you screwed up a job or having to explain that the reason he refused to sit down the next day and volunteered to clean was because his father gave him a spanking the night before.

 

**Peter was 21 when he was reminded that no matter how old he was his dad was still in charge, as both his father and captain.**

**Peter was also 21 when he realized his parents would never think he wasn’t too old to be treated like a toddler when he did something stupid or acted like one.**


End file.
